But I have two mums
by friedita0609
Summary: Eight-year-old Sofia and her class should make some mother's day presents for their mothers. Not being allowed to make a present for each of her mums, Sofia finds herself in a debate with her homophobic teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction I ever published! I hope you like it. English is not my main language, mistakes are mine** **I think there will be 2 or 3 more chapters. ENJOY.**

 **But I have two mums.**

Chapter 1

"We will be making presents for your mums today. Remember that next Sunday we celebrate Mother's Day in the US", Sofia's primary school teacher, Mrs. Flint said.

The teacher pulled some red cardboard and glitter glues out of her old leather bag.

"You are going to cut a heart out of your piece of cardboard – afterwards you can decorate it", Mrs. Flint explained while she handed out small pieces of cardboard to each child.

After having received one piece of cardboard, Sofia's hand shot up in the air.

"I need two pieces of cardboard, Mrs. Flint. I need another one!" Sofia stated.

"Why would you need two pieces, Ms. Torres? Do you think your mum's more important than other mums?" her teacher asked.

"No", Sofia said, "but I've got two mums, Mrs. Flint. I need another piece so that I can make a heart for both of them".

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Torres, but you will have to decide for which of your mums you make that heart – I can't give you special treatment just because your family is peculiar. You know that, I've told you before; I won't permit special treatment just because of some strange family relations", her teacher said angrily.

"But they are both my mums!" Sofia shouted struggling to hold back tears, "I love them both equally!"

"Sofia! Stop it! Cut a heart for the one of your mums who gave birth to you. The other one isn't your real mum. End of discussion!" her teacher shouted. The class went silent, nobody talked anymore.

Not being able to hold back her tears any longer, Sofia started crying quietly. Arizona was her mum like Callie was her mum, wasn't she? Although she didn't give birth to her, she's always been her mum. Why wouldn't her teacher understand it? Why was she being so unfair? Sofia thought.

"But why do you have two mums?" the girl sitting next to Sofia whispered, "I never heard of someone who has two mums except for you".

The girl's name was Laura and Sofia normally liked her, but she didn't understand the question at all. "They are together because they love each other", she said irritated. Why would nobody understand this?

"But how come they love each other? Laura asked, "Didn't nature make men love women and the other way round?"

"No, apparently not", Sofia said angrily. She was getting so angry by now that if a lion would enter the class, she could fight it and win the fight in no time.

"Mrs. Torres and Mrs. Miller", both girls heard their names being called, "Stop talking and start working on your hearts. Sofia, if I have to warn you again, I will have to send you to the principal's office because of disturbing the class, understood?" her teacher said.

Sofia nodded and looked at her now tearstained piece of cardboard. Slowly she started to draw a heart and after that she cut it out.

One hour later all children finished their hearts.

"Your mums will be very happy about the hearts you made for them, they'll love it", Mrs. Flint said smiling.

Suddenly Zola's arm shot in the air.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey?" Mrs. Flint asked.

"I think one of Sofia's mothers won't be happy on mother's day. I mean Callie is getting a beautiful manufactured heart, but Arizona isn't. If I were Arizona, I would be very sad instead of happy", Zola said loudly while looking directly into her teacher's eyes without blinking.

The class got even more silent than before, you would be able to hear a needle falling to the ground.

"Out!" Mrs. Flint shouted, "You can come in again once I finished my class!"

Zola went out and everyone in the class remained silent.

Sofia clenched her fists. That was so unfair. Zola has been right, of course she has.

Sofia knew that Arizona struggled with not being seen as Sofia's mother.

One evening she found her momma crying silently because a new kindergarten teacher didn't allow Arizona to pick Sofia up because they didn't share the same last names.

Another day, Arizona and Sofia went to the zoo and they couldn't buy a family ticket because they didn't look alike. Remembering her momma's pained eyes, which were trying not to spill any tears, while arguing with the zoo worker, made Sofia feel sick.

Something like that should never ever happen again. But the mother day's present was something like that. It was even worse because it would seem as if Sofia herself wouldn't worship Arizona as her mother.

That was too much. Sofia ran out the class. Although she heard her teacher calling her name, she didn't stop running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I am back! Sorry, that there wasn't an update earlier, but I had so much today during the holidays that I haven't found any time to update until now…**

 **Have fun with the new chapter!**

Sofia ran out of school, tears trickling down her face. She ran down the street trying to remember where her aunt's April's house was.

There it was! Fortunately, April lived near her school. Sofia ringed the bell and April opened the door immediately.

"Sofia!" she saidsurprised, "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to pick you up in about half an hour!"

Seeing Sofia's tearstained face, she asked: "Sweetie, what has happened?"

"Mums… teacher… mother's day… gifts… I ran", Sofia wasn't able to say any more.

April hugged her goddaughter and took her inside, then she called Sofia's school saying that Sofia was save at her place. After that, she prepared a cup of hot chocolate for Sofia and another one for herself and went to the living room where Sofia was sitting on the sofa.

Sipping her hot chocolate made Sofia instantly feel better. Auntie April just knew what she needed right now.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in school today?" April asked carefully, "it's obvious that something has happened".

Sofia slowly nodded and began telling her aunt everything from the beginning till the end. Her aunt took her hand comforted her, she nodded understandingly at the right time and hugged her tightly when Sofia ended her story saying: "… and now I feel so bad about momma. I don't know what to do. It's completely unfair!"

Then the young girl started crying again.

"Hey, sweetie! It's alright, you haven't done anything wrong!" April comforted her stroking Sofia's long black hair, "Your teacher has been absolutely unfair to you and your friend. You should not have to decide between your mothers, do you hear me? You were absolutely right."

"But Mrs. Flint made me decide, she talked bad about momma and mum and threatened to send me to the principal's office. I was so scared", Sofia admits crying, "and now I feel so terrible because I did what she said, now I am being unfair towards momma."

"It's alright, sweetie. You're not being unfair in any kind. You were scared and even if your protest didn't change your teacher's mind, you've tried to change your intolerant teacher's way of thinking and that's great. Not everyone would have dared to do it."- April explained while trying not to use any swear words in front of Sofia.

"Really?" – Sofia asked, "But I haven't been successful, how can this be great?"

The young girl didn't really understand what her aunt meant, she'd lost the fight and even worse, she'd fulfilled her teacher's wishes.

"Sofia, look: The most important thing is that you tried to change her mind, that you tried to make her understand. It is not your fault that that stupid teacher of yours is a horrible, intolerant, homophobic person. You did everything you could." – April said, it made her heart ache seeing her goddaughter like this.

"Okay", Sofia said quietly, "But what does homophobic mean? And why is Mrs. Flint like that?"

How could she explain homophobia to a child? And how should she explain her teacher's intolerance? April's mind wandered, that wasn't an easy topic to talk about.

"Umm, well: your moms love each other – you know that", April tried to explain, "And I love uncle Jackson. In our society many people still think that it's wrong when to people of the same gender love each other…"

"But that's stupid!" – Sofia interfered, "I mean you love uncle Jackson like my moms love each other, right? There isn't any difference!"

"That absolutely right, sweetie!" – April agreed happily about her goddaughter's open-mindedness, "But there are people who don't think like us, they believe that it's wrong to love someone of your own gender and apparently your Mrs. Flint is that kind of human being."

Sofia nodded sadly. "I still don't understand why people think like that." - she said quietly.

April nodded as well, "I don't either, sweetie. But I think I have some sort of solution for today's problem." – April suggested.

 **Thank you a lot for your feedback! If you like this chapter as well, I look forward to reading your reviews.**

 **I hope the next update will be sooner, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I am back! I'm sorry that you've had to wait so long, but as I work as a paramedic with an irregular scedule, I can't promise regular updates! Have fun reading the next chapter and thank you for all your follows and reviews, that means a lot to me!**

 _That absolutely right, sweetie!" – April agreed happily about her goddaughter's open-mindedness, "But there are people who don't think like us, they believe that it's wrong to love someone of your own gender and apparently your Mrs. Flint is that kind of human being."_

 _Sofia nodded sadly. "I still don't understand why people think like that." - She said quietly._

 _April nodded as well, "I don't either, sweetie. But I think I have some sort of solution for today's problem." – April suggested._

"And what kind of solution should that be? I won't talk to Mrs. Flint. I won't talk to her ever again!" Sofia answered crossing her arms in front of her chest. She felt her heart pounding rapidly, the young girl has never hated anyone else more than her teacher and still, she didn't understand why Mrs. Flint had been so mean to her and her moms.

"We'll find a solution for that, too", April reassured her, "but right now I thought about making another heart for Arizona, so both of your moms get one, just as you've planned it, big girl! I think…."

"Yeeeeeees", Sofia interrupted her excitedly.

"I might have some red cardboard and glitter glue left", April finished her sentence.

As April went to look for some cardboard and glitter glue, Sofia started bouncing up and down, Auntie April's idea made her very happy because now she could show both her mothers how much she loved them.

After handing the cardboard to Sofia, the little girl immediately began to draw a big heart. She looked at it, nodded professionally before starting to cut it out cautiously. April beamed while seeing her little, but now seeming so grown-up goddaughter working, she was very proud of her.

Shortly before Sofia ended cutting out the new heart, some country music filled the silence. It was April's phone that was ringing.

April glanced at the display: "It's your momma", she told Sofia before picking up.

The young girl's eyes widened and filled with tears again. "Don't tell her what happened!" the young girl cried out.

"I won't", April promised.

 _April: Hi Arizona._

 _Arizona: April, is Sofia at your place? Is she alright? What has happened? Her school called me and told me that Sofia ran away aa… and that she was found at your place? Gosh, what happened?_

April could tell that her best friend was crying. Of course, she was worrying herself sick.

 _April: Ssssh. She's at my place and she's fine now. She got into a fight in school and was very upset, I've got her. Sorry, I should have called you!_

 _Arizona: April, I feel so bad. I should have been there myself to hug and to comfort her. But I am not able to leave work, I'm such a disaster of a mother. I am not there to comfort my only child when she is sad._

April could hear her friend crying even louder. She knew that issues of not being good enough plagued Arizona a lot.

 _April: Arizona, you're the best mother in the whole world. Everyone knows and Sofia knows best! It's not your fault that you can't be there for her in that moment. I know it must be hard, but it is not your fault! Do you want to talk to her?_

 _Arizona: Yes, please. Give her to me._

 _Sofia: Mom?_

 _Arizona: Sof? Are you alright?_

 _Sofia: Yes, I am fine now. You don't have to worry. Auntie April has made some hot chocolate and now I am drawing and…._

She could hear her momma crying and she hated it. Of course, she was used to hear her mother crying sometimes: At night when nightmares about the plane crash haunted her or even during day when her momma got a phantom pain episode. But normally her mami would be there to comfort her or to massage the sore leg.

 _Sofia: Momma, why are you crying? I am fine, I swear._

 _Arizona: I know, I know. I was just so worried, you are my only daughter and I am your mother, I should be there with you. I just feel bad for not being there for you._

She heard her momma sniffle slightly, Sofia knew she was now trying to control herself because her momma hated it when Sofia heard or saw her cry. Sofia chose her next words very cautiously to reassure her momma that everything was alright.

 _Sofia: But, momma. You are always there for me, you care about me, you protect me, and you love me. It's not your fault that you can't be there with me. You are a surgeon, you help tiny humans. I love you so much, momma._

 _Arizona: I love you, too, bug! You sound so grown-up! When have you matured about 10 years? I am going to pick you up around six o'clock, is that alright?_

Sofia giggled about her momma's comment about her maturing so quickly before she answered.

 _Sofia: It's perfect. I am looking forward to seeing you, momma._

After the emotional phone call, Sofia finished cutting Arizona's cardboard heart and April and her goddaughter started decorating it.

"I'm glad you have pink glue, as well!" Sofia stated while putting little pink dots on the heart. "Momma loves pink as much as I do!"

"It's beautiful, Sofia", April said after they finished, "Arizona will be very happy about it!"

"I think so, too", the young girl agrees imagining her mother when getting the present, "I am glad we did this together, Auntie April! You were my lifesaver!"

"Sofia, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think we should talk with your mothers about what has happened in school today", April said cautiously.

"No!" Sofia said looking scared, "I don't want momma to be sad again. You know better than I that it isn't easy for her to deal with someone telling her that she is not my mother. I don't want her to be sad."

"I don't want that either, but I believe we should get rid of this teacher of yours because the things she said to you about your mothers being together and her general behaviour towards you and your class is inacceptable", April explained.

"And how can we get rid of Mrs. Flint? I don't understand", Sofia asks her aunt.

"That's complicated. We need your moms on board and some other parents, too. We have to fill a complaint against her", April told her.

"Well, there is Zola who tried to help me out in class and Auntie Mer and uncle Derek and I believe there are some more who want to get rid of her. Most of the kids don't like her because she only gives good marks to Tiffany Miller whose parents she's friends with", Sofia says.

April nodded. "Should we talk to your parents tonight?"

"Noo!" Sofia shouted, "If we tell them today, they will know what they are going to get for mother's day!"

"Ohh, babygirl. That's right, but I remember you told me that you won't talk ever again to Mrs. Flint, didn't you? April asked, "And I don't think your moms will let you stay at home for five days in a row just because you won't talk to your teacher, Little Miss."

"Hmm, well. Could we pretend that's mother's day tonight? Then they can get their presents and we can find a solution." Sofia suggested.

"Sounds fine to me", April agrees.

 **As always, I hope the next chapter will come up sooner than this one and I'd mean a lot to me if you reviewed :) THX!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back – sooner than expected! Here is another chapter for you, early mother's day!**

Arizona and Callie drove to April's place in silence, both were worrying themselves sick about today's incident in Sofia's school and were also very anxious to see their little bug.

When April opened the door, Sofia ran to her mothers and hugged them both. "It's so good to see you, moms!" she said cheerfully. Her mothers both hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come with me", Sofia commanded taking her mothers' hands and pulling them into the living room.

"Careful, bug. Remember that I don't have a left foot!" Arizona said after stumbling by the sudden pull of her bouncy daughter.

"I'm sorry, momma. Come on – sit down on the sofa", Sofia said, "and now close your eyes!"

Sofia's parents shared a look, but then did as their daughter commanded although wondering what her daughter was up to. Callie took Arizona's hand and stroked it slightly.

They heard Sofia walking away, not knowing she was grabbing the red cardboard hearts from the kitchen counter. Fortunately Zola came by and dropped off Sofia´s things, otherwise she would have had to change the plan.

"Now you can open your eyes", their daughter demanded when she came back, "Happy early mother's day!"

She handed each of her mothers one heart (Callie's was covered with blue and black dots, while Arizona's had pink stars on it) and looked anxiously at their faces.

"They're soo beautiful! Thank you, Sof!"Callie said, she was so proud of her daughter.

"They're amazing, thank you, bug! You just know what we like!" Arizona managed to say while happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

Both women hugged her daughter and kissed her on the head. "We are so proud of you!" they said around a thousand times, Sofia smiled: it was totally worth it, both her moms seemed happy.

"But why do we celebrate mother's day tonight and not on Sunday?" Callie asked curiously.

"There's something we would like to talk about with you, am I right Sofia?" April intervened.

"Yeah", Sofia sighed, "It's about what happened today in school." She looked guiltily towards her mothers.

April recounted the whole story quickly while Sofia watched her mothers. When April came to the first fight with Mrs. Flint – when her teacher insulted their family – she saw her mum holding her momma's hand tighter, both had tears in their eyes. Sofia felt her own cheeks getting wet again when April told her parents what had happened inside in her head.

"Sofia, you are such a big and brave girl!" Callie said after April had finished the story, "If I get to talk to that dumbass of teacher you got there, I will…"

"Don't Callie!" Arizona said with a thin and quiet voice, "we are going to do something against her, but nothing violent would help."

"Pero esta mujer, como ha hablado de nosotras? Estoy furiosa! La quiero matar para decir cosas como estas sobre nuestra familia. Y todos los chicos pensarán…", Callie ranted in Spanish when she gets really angry.

"Calliope, we will talk to the principal tomorrow and we will archive that Mrs. Flint won't be Sofia's teacher anymore", Arizona tried to calm her angry wife. She was angry herself, but more than angry she was sad because someone doubted their family.

Sofia went to sit on her mum's lap trying to calm her down. Hugging both of them made all three feel better.

"Sof, I have to say that again, you're such a brave and matured girl! We are so, so proud of what you did today", Callie said, "I believe it's hard to stand up against someone you're due to respect."

"Ohh yes!" Arizona agreed, "I know that too well, do you remember my authority issues with the chief some years ago? I cried all the time", the women laughed, "I'm glad you did not get that from me, Sof!"

"Why? Did you have to fight Richard the way I fought Mrs. Flint?" The little girl wondered because she always thought that her moms were the most brave and badass people in the whole world.

"Well, no. Not like that", Arizona began, "One day I was trying to order an expensive scan on a patient, but the chief said no and another day he stole a very promising fellow from me, right under my nose – I'm talking about your auntie Bailey. And every time I talked to him I started to cry because he reminded me of your granddad who I respect very much."

Everyone laughed and Sofia (although she wouldn't admit it) was kind of glad that she in contrary to her mother could stand up to people without crying immediately.

"Let's get you home, Little Miss", Callie suggested, "I believe pizza and a Disney movie are in order, what do you think?"

"Yeeeeeeeees!" Sofia agreed, "I want to watch the Arielle!"

"Haven't we seen that movie a billion of times? Are you sure there is no other movie you want to watch?" Callie sighed, but smiling. Arizona and Sofia watched Arielle at least twice a month if not once a week.

"Of course!" Arizona helped out, "But it is the best Disney movie ever!"

Callie nodded defeated, "Arielle it is then!"

After hugging and saying goodbye to April Callie and Sofia went outside and made their way to the car while Arizona stayed a little longer to thank April again:

"Thank you for caring so much for her today! I know it was kind of hard for Sof to deal with all this, but you managed to calm her and explain to her that she's a rock star. I'm so glad she has you in her life!"

"No problem at all, Arizona!" April answered, "I'm glad I could help and furthermore, you two can be very proud to be her mothers, she is such an awesome girl!"

They hugged and Arizona went outside as well where her family was already waiting for her.

On their way home, all three of them sang along with the radio until they arrived in their building's parking lot.

At home Arizona let herself fall on the sofa, "I'm beat", she admitted.

"Let's start the movie then!" Sofia suggested eagerly, "I'm sure the pizza we ordered in the car will arrive any minute."

As she said so, the doorbell rang and Callie received a warm cartoon with a big pizza inside. She sat down beside her two favourite girls and shared the pizza with them.

"Delicious", Sofia said and her mothers agreed.

Shortly after the beginning of the movie, Callie found Arizona and Sofia snuggled together and sleeping. Both looked so peacefully that Callie knew that everything was going to be alright.

 **I planned to end this story right here, but now I think I'm going to continue because some of you wanted to see Callie getting angry with the teacher again.**

 **I hope that there will be another update soon** **J** **and thank you for your feedback, it makes me very happy! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Callie woke up due to shouting from her daughter's room.

"Noo, I don't want to goo! Please, momma – let me stay at home!"

"I know, it's hard, Sof. But you have to go to class. We will do it as planned yesterday, you will go to your class and have gym class with them and Mrs. Brown while your mami and I are going to the principal's office to fill a complaint and we'll make sure that Mrs. Flint won't be your teacher anymore. Your mami phoned your uncle Derek as well, he and Mer will be there, too. Zola explained them what happened in school and they agree with us", Callie heard her wife say calmly.

In the other room Arizona hugged her little girl tightly and tried to dry her tears. "Everything is going to be alright, sweetie", she said.

When Sofia calmed down a bit, the little girl decided that she wanted to get ready for school and sent her mother out of the room.

Arizona went back to her own bedroom where she found her wife sitting in the bed.

"Why where you in Sofia's room that early?" Callie asked interested since it was only 6.00am. On a normal day neither of them would get up before 6.30am, especially Sofia who loved to sleep until the last second.

"I heard her crying around 5.45am this morning", Arizona stated sadly, "I went to her room and there she was crying and very scared of going to school today, poor girl. Did we wake you up?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter", Callie said and yawned, "I'll have to get up in a few minutes, so it's fine. Will you come back to bed for a second?"

Arizona smiled and put her crutches beside the nightstand before crawling next to her wife and kissing her. "Good morning, sleepyhead", she said grinning.

"I love you, too" said Callie grinning after she kissed her wife back, "How'd you sleep?" she asked cautiously afterwards, knowing that Arizona dreamed badly when she was anxious.

"Not good. I was seeing the airplane again, my bone crushed and broken and Lexie dying", Arizona confirmed quietly, "But you helped me. I know you held me tonight."

About 20 minutes later the whole Robbins-Torres family joined the table for breakfast, but none of them was really hungry.

"Sofia, have at least a piece of toast with peanut butter!" Arizona nearly begged although she was not really eating her own one.

"Sofia, you have to eat something!" Callie agreed, "You'll need your strength today, mija!"

"But I'm not hungry! I am feeling sick!" Sofia nearly cried, "I cannot eat anything!" Tears started to trickle down her face again causing both her mothers to hug her tightly.

"Shhh, it will all turn out right in the end you'll see", Callie whispered.

Sofia continued crying, but managed to smile: her mum who had no clue about Disney movies said one of her favourite quotes to her. That's something Arizona would do, but not Callie who loved action movies and didn't know the lyrics of all the songs by heart as Arizona and Sofia did.

As they finally drove to school Sofia became even quieter. Callie sat in the back with her while Arizona drove and tried to calm her anxious daughter by hugging her and whispering soothing words into her ear.

When they arrived at school, Sofia spotted Zola and her parents immediately. The girls hugged and squeezed their hands together. The adults could her Zola whisper: "Our parents will manage it, we don't have to worry and I'm with you all the time."

The girls walked to the gym where they met the rest of their class. Jasper, a tall boy who normally seemed too cool to talk to Sofia or Zola, came up to them, blushed and said: "Woah Sofia, you're so brave, nobody would have dared to talk to Mrs. Flinch like that. And walking away afterwards, totally badass!" He grinned and disappeared without waiting for an answer.

"And what was that?" asked Sofia giggling slightly, but still confused that Jasper Anderson would talk to her. Not that she wanted him to talk to her, she didn't really care about him – but still, she was kind of proud that Jasper Anderson who'd normally only talk to very popular girls like Cloe Davies, actually talked to her and even complimented her.

"I think you're pretty famous now, Sof!" Zola answered giggling.

Their gym teacher, Mrs. Brown arrived and opened them up, while Callie, Arizona, Derek and Meredith stood in front of the principal's office and knocked the door.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Torres, Mrs. Robbins, Mr. Shephard and Mrs. Grey!" the principal greeted them.

"It's actually four times Doctor, Sir." Derek corrected in a polite tone, "But hello to you, too!"

"Sorry!" the principal said, "but please come in and tell me what your concerns are!"

The four adults sat down in front of the principal's desk and waited for him to sit down as well. As he did so Callie began: "How do explain yourself that our daughter came home from school crying and before her lessons ended? How do you explain yourself that she was discriminated against by one of your staff's teachers?"

"Sorry, I've no clue what you are talking about, Doctor", the principal intervened, "Would you be so kind and tell me what happened?"

"No clue what I am talking about?! No clue?!" Callie shouted, "Our daughter left school early yesterday because her teacher made her decide between her mothers, because her teacher discriminated her because she has two moms. She made our daughter feel so terrible that our girl felt that she had to get away!"

"I get that you are angry, mam!" the principal said calmly, "But please, tell me the whole story!"

"ANGRY?! That's not nearly what I'm feeling at the moment…" Callie started to shout again, but Arizona put her hand on Callie's thigh and made her stop, then she recounted what happened, not taking her hand away from Callie's thigh.

The principal listened carefully and thought a moment, then he suggested that it was for the best if Mrs. Flint came and they confronted her directly. After that, he called a substitute teacher to take over Mrs. Flint's lessons today. Sofia's mothers exchanged a relieved look before scheduling the confrontation with Mrs. Flint for 9 o' clock this morning.

 **Jeez, finally another chapter for you, I hope you liked it! In the next chapter we will be having quite a fight with Mrs. Flint** **J**

 **Leave me some feedback, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey! I'm back with a very anticipated chapter for you, I hope I did it justice… While writing it I imagined Mrs. Flint being very similar to Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter), lol. Have fun!**

At 9 o' clock Callie and Arizona re-entered the principal's office and took their former seats again, they held hands while they waited for Sofia's ex-teacher to arrive. While Callie still seemed rather angry, Arizona looked kind of nervous because she was biting her lips and squeezing Callie's hand tightly.

Mrs. Flint arrived and shook their hands with a fake smile on her face and saying: "You must be Sofia's mothers" while pronouncing the word "mothers" rather strangely.

"Yes, we are! And there is no need for your fake friendliness, our daughter told us everything about what happened yesterday during your class!" Callie answered the teacher.

You could see Mrs. Flint's mind working whether she should pretend nothing happened or telling them her true opinion.

As it seems, she headed for the first option: denial.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, still carrying her fake smile, "We created gifts for mother's day. I wonder why you know about that? But I believe that your know-it-all daughter couldn't stay quiet, could she?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT OUR DAUGTHER LIKE THIS?" Callie shouted, "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. How do you explain yourself that Sofia ran away from YOUR class?"

"Well", answered Mrs. Flint, although a little intimidated by Callie's temperament, "If your daughter refuses to listen to my orders and the things I teach, it's no wonder she can't control herself. And with you two as her mothers it's no wonder, that…"

"STOP SAYING WHAT I BELIEVE YOU'RE SAYING!" Callie shouted again, louder this time, "How dare you say something like that?!"

Mrs. Flint seemed to have decided that her first strategy has not worked out the way it should have because she changed her tactic and she started telling them what she thought:

"I believe that YOUR daughter is arrogant and always wants special treatment, just because of your strange family relations and I won't permit this in my class" she ranted.

"But this has nothing to do with special treatment, mam", Arizona interjected calmly, but fiercely (In secret Callie wondered how her wife could stay that calm, while she on the other hand felt as if steam might come out of her ears.), "Nowadays families like us are as normal as families that consist of a man, a woman and children. It's even accepted by law." she continued.

"I don't care if it's permitted by some stupid president or law!" Mrs. Flint argued, "I mean it's obvious who's Sofia's mother and who isn't and I'm sure there must be a man, who is her father, as well!"

"DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN OR I WILL…" Callie said in a very, very sharp tone, before being stopped by Arizona's warning gaze.

"You cannot imply that I'm less Sofia's mother just because we don't look alike? I legally adopted her shortly after her birth…" Arizona tried to argue, but Mrs. Flint intervened.

"I don't care if adopted her or not, Mrs. Robbins. Fact is that your daughter's behaviour was inappropriate, just wanting to seem special and intimidating the other children by showing them she's someone peculiar." The teacher stated.

Arizona took five deep breaths and closed her eyes, Callie knew that she was counting to ten in her hand – something her wife did when she was very angry.

"You made her feel peculiar, in fact you made her feel bad, very bad. Forcing her to CHOOSE between her mothers? Scaring a little girl so much that she felt like a horrible person herself? She felt like a discriminator because YOU made her feel so, YOU!" Callie shouted again, forcing herself not to ramble and curse in Spanish, something she did when she was really angry.

"I had all the right to do so!" Mrs. Flint defended herself lamely, "Maybe your perfect little girl noticed that living with such disgraces as mothers…."

"STOP YOURSELF!" Callie yelled, "¡Si puediera, la mataré! Esta hija de puta… Como habla de nuestra familia como si tenía idea. No sabe nada. ¿Cómo puede hablar así? La odio con todo mi corazón"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the principal entered his room, together with Zola, Sofia, Derek and Meredith and also some other children with their parents.

"I just used the time to visit your former class, Mrs. Flint and everybody told me that Sofia's story was true. You discriminated a child for her family, you made her decide between her mothers and you send a girl outside that just defended her friend. And other parents told me that there was even more discrimination in your class, for example your marking…", the principal explained.

"But I…" Mrs. Flint tried to argue, but the principal wouldn't let her speak.

"So you're fired, immediately and furthermore, I'll send those various complaints about you to the School department of the State of Washington, so they can make sure that you won't be able to teach anymore, you may pack your staff now!"

Mrs. Flint left, quietly without a word.

After the door fell shut behind her, Sofia ran towards her moms and hugged them both. "We've done it, we've done it. We got rid of that homophiboic person!" she squealed excitedly.

Both, Callie and Arizona beamed at their daughter's cuteness.

"And your mom scared the hell out of your teacher, Sof. You should have heard her shout at her, totally badass!" Arizona told them proudly.

"Ex-teacher, momma!" Sofia corrected her giggling, "Did I tell you that we are going to get Mrs. Richardson as our class teacher now? She is awesome!"

Callie grinned even wider, when she heard her youngster use 'Arizona-typical-words' such as 'awesome' or 'super'. "That's great, mija!" Callie assured her, "But your momma has been badass, as well, although I wonder how she could have stayed that calm with that woman!"

"Well, because she is momma!" Sofia explained, "She can stay calm even when it's stressful. Can we go home now? Mr. Mayson said that if we wanted, we could go home earlier."

"That sounds great mija", Callie agreed, "Why don't you ask your friends to join us and we all go for ice-cream?!"

"With sprinkles and chocolate sauce?" Sofia asked hopefully.

"Of course, Sof!" Arizona said, "Sprinkles in all the colours of the rainbow are the most important thing besides the ice-cream!"

"That's so momma-ish", Sofia giggled and went to invite her friends.

 **That's the end of the school fight and I guess also the ending of my story. I hope you liked it, as much as I did writing it. Thank you for your feedback and if you liked the story, I would be happy if you told me so – as it's the first story I ever published…**


End file.
